


It Was Just a Dream

by Confused-Bird (DoomedTimeline)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Snippet, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/pseuds/Confused-Bird
Summary: It was over, right?





	It Was Just a Dream

Shiro panted harshly, looking down at the fallen emperor who now lay dead at his feet. It was over, their war done and ended. The threat to their universe destroyed. The black paladin stood tall and tossed his head back, letting out a scream of victory only to be cut short by a bloody cough. Zarkons blade had pierced his stomach, running straight through his body. He coughed again, blood splattering against his helmet. 

“Shiro!” Someone- Keith, yelled behind him. 

Shiro stumbled backwards, falling back. His vision was starting to go dark at the edges, adrenaline keeping him from feeling the excruciating pain. Unfocused eyes looked towards a blurry figure leaning over him, three more joining. Hands were shaking him, trying to get him to stay awake.

“Shiro!!” they screamed again but their voices were muted. The feelings in his limbs starting to fade. He only smiled at them as they pried his helmet off and Keith cupped his face. 

“Hey…” He rasped out. “Be a good leader for me, okay?” 

“Nonononono Shiro stop you can't die!” Keith wailed, pulling him closer. Tears dripping from his eyes and onto Shiro's face. 

“I love you… Keith..”

“Shiro!”

 

“Shiro!” 

He sat up quickly, gripping his stomach tightly where he thought he had been stabbed. Looking down, he found no blood, just his bedsheets. 

“Shiro wake up!” He looked around his surroundings, he was… in his room? On earth? He reached to his right and touched it without looking, feeling flesh and blood there. 

“Shiro, you have thirty minutes before you need to leave for the kerberos mission!” Keith yelled through the door, pounding loudly on it. 

The kerberos mission?

What about Voltron?

Shiro grabbed his phone quickly and checked the date, only to freeze and have it fall to his bed. 

Five years ago, before it all started.

But none of it had happened. 

It was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes


End file.
